Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for generating a desired ZMP trajectory for a mobile robot.
Description of the Related Art
In the case of controlling movement of a mobile robot, it is conventionally a common practice to generate a desired ZMP trajectory which is a trajectory of a desired position (on a time axis) of a zero moment point (ZMP), and to generate a desired gait defining an operational target of each joint of the robot so as to fulfill the desired ZMP trajectory (as in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3726081; hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1).
Further, a technique of generating a trajectory of the center of gravity of a robot using a desired ZMP trajectory expressed in the form of a polynomial function has been proposed in, for example, “Analytical Approach on Real-time Gait Planning for a Humanoid Robot”, Kensuke Harada, Shuuji Kajita, Mitsuharu Morisawa, Fumio Kanehiro, Kiyoshi Fujiwara, Kenji Kaneko, and Hirohisa Hirukawa, Journal of the Robotics Society of Japan, Vol. 23 No. 6, pp. 752-760, 2005 (hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Literature 1).